The Captain's Daughter
by RosetheWriter
Summary: Rose Harkness is Captain Jack's daughter. When she finds him her life is turned upside down. Harcooper. *On Hiatus*
1. Prolouge

**Hello fellow authors. I'm back with another story. This is an AU so Tosh, Owen and Ianto won't die. I might have CoE and Miracle Day. ****_Might._**** However if I do decided to write CoE and Miracle Day I'll need some help writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Torchwood Tosh, Owen and Ianto would still be alive.**

* * *

It all started in Cardiff, Wales. I had been walking around by the water tower for a few hours wondering what I should I do. I knew that I had to find my Dad but where should I start? I had asked the police if they knew anything about Torchwood or Captain Jack Harkness but the only information they could give me was that Torchwood was Special Ops and the only Captain Jack Harkness they could find on record had disappeared in 1941. After leaving the police I walked around for a while and decided to look around the water tower. I hadn't found anything. Maybe I should just give up and find a way to get home. I heard a door open behind me and heard a voice. I turned around staring at a man in a suit.

"Do you need something?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew a Captain Jack Harkness."

"Why?"

"I'm his daughter."

"Can you wait here for a moment."

While I waited I wondered if he knew my Dad. Unless the police were right and he disappeared in 1941 to never be seen or heard from again. But that couldn't be possible? Could it? If he had disappeared in 1941 he never would have met my Mom and I never would have been born. I noticed that the man in the suit had returned.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there."

I followed him into a very ordinary tourist center. He locked the door behind us and went over to the desk in the center of the room. I'm assuming he pushed a button because a wall near the desk started moving. I followed the man in the suit down a dimly lit hallway into an elevator.

"Who are you?"

"Ianto Jones."

"Where are we going?"

"I think I'll leave the explaining to your Dad."

We exited the elevator walked through a gear shaped door and an iron and gate and entered one of the biggest rooms I've ever been in. It was filled with desks , computers, and staircases. We weren't alone there was also a tall man wearing a grey WWII coat.

"Ianto."

"Jack."

"I didn't know we were expecting a visitor."

The man in the grey coat told Ianto to go back upstairs while we talked in his office. He had a huge office. He sat on one side of his desk while I sat on the other. There seemed to be an awkward silence. We had so much to say to each other but we had no idea how to say it

"Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter, Rose. Who are you?"

"I'm your Dad. Captain Jack Harkness."

"It took me years to find you. I've been looking for you since I was eight."

"Eight?"

"Yes."

"Why did you decide to look for me now?"

"I didn't have another choice. Mom died a few months ago so I decided to look for you. She gave me a vortex manipulator. She said it would help me find you."

I felt tears burning as I thought about Mom. But that was in the past and there wasn't any way I could change it. I hadn't even noticed that Dad had gotten up and started hugging me I stood up silently sobbing into his chest. I was crying a mixture of sad and happy tears. I was sad because of my past but I was happy that I had finally found my Dad.


	2. Everything Changes

After that Dad introduced me to the rest of the team. Toshiko Sato, computer genius, Suzie Costello, second-in-command and Dr. Owen Harper.  
"Jack, There's been another murder." Tosh said reading a police report off of one of her many computer monitors. Dad grabbed his coat while Owen and Suzie got their equipment.

Dad led me to Torchwood's black SUV and handed me my coat. We got the crime scene in a few minutes.

"What's Torchwood?" I heard a policewoman ask one of the other officers.

"Special Ops or something."  
"But there not allowed in there they could contaminate the evidence."  
"Don't ask me there's no procedure any more. It's a bloody disgrace."

We were already in the crime scene at this point and I doubt that one police officer could tell us to leave. Dad said that finding out the cause of death for murder victims was part of his job. I pressed into his side trying to keep warm from the freezing rain.

"There you go Rose I can taste it. Estrogen, definitely estrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish, goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again."

"Again?"

"I'll tell you later. How's it going Suzie?" She was putting on a glove made out of metal.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it."

"Feel it?"

"I can't just flick a switch, it's more like it grants me access." Suzie said.

"Whatever that means." Owen muttered.

"It's like... Oh, oh, oh!" The glove started moving.

"Positions." Everyone moved into their places while I stood next to Dad. The rain stopped, the lights got brighter and the dead man came back to life.

"There was... What was? I was... Oh, my God, I was going home."

"Listen to me,"Tosh said,"we've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, OK?"

"Who are you?"

"Trust me,You're dead."

"How am I dead?"

"You were stabbed." Owen said.

"I'm not dead, I can see you."

"We've brought you back but we haven't got long, I'm sorry but you've got to concentrate, who did this to you? What did you see?"

"Why am I dead?"

"Who attacked you?"

"I don't want to be dead."

"Sixty seconds." Suzie said.

"You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?"

"I didn't see... I don't know."

"Who killed you, did you see them?"

"I don't know. There was...something behind me."

"Police said one stab wound to the back."

"So you didn't see anything?"

"No."

"What happens now?"

"Thirty seconds." Suzie warned us.

"But he didn't see anyone."

"Don't waste it."

"What else do I say?"

"What's your name?" I asked him. Tosh, Owen and Suzie were staring at me. I guess they didn't expect me to say anything.

"John. John Tucker."

"OK, John. Not long now." Dad told him.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness and this my daughter Rose. Tell me... what was it like when you died? What did you see? Tell me what you saw."

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing." John died again and the rain started to fall again.

"Dad he didn't give us that much information."

"When we told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it." He paused looking up at someone. "What do you think?"

He asked the policewoman from earlier. She had been watching us from a parking garage. As soon as she realized we had seen her she turned and ran.

(TIME SKIP)

The next morning Dad took me to the cells to show me one of the many types of aliens he caught. As soon I saw it I backed away from it terrified. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

"It's all right - it's safe, it's sedated. It's called a Weevil. Or at least, we call them Weevils. We don't know their real name, cos they're not too good at communicating. But we've got a couple of hundred of them in the city living in the sewers, feeding off the... Well, it's the sewers, you can guess. But every once in a while, one of them goes rogue, comes to the surface, attacks. Actually, it's been happening more and more and we have no idea why. But it's alien. It was born on a different world and it's real."

I stayed in the Hub while Dad and the others went to go catch a rouge Weevil at the hospital. When they came back Dad and Owen were carrying the sedated Weevil down to the cells.

(Time Skip)

I heard the cog door moving and saw Gwen (the policewoman from earlier) staring at Dad's hand in the jar. She was carrying two boxes of pizza and was about to walk into Dad's office when Tosh and Owen started laughing.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up!" Owen said laughing.

"Come on!" Dad said, "She was gonna say, 'Here's your pizza,'and I was going to say, 'How much?' and she says, 'Oh, whatever, twenty quid,' and I say, 'Oh, I don't have any money.' I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good!"

"There's your pizza I think I better go."  
"We've gone past that stage. Before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?"

"Me. Sorry. I'm a twat."

"Owen?!"

"What Rose? Are you ordering pizza under the name of Torchwood too?"

"No. But since one of Dad's rules is that you can't take alien technology off the base I highly doubt that ordering pizza under the name of Torchwood is something we're allowed to do."

"Your point?"

"We're supposed to be a _secret organization."_

_"_Well we aren't doing a very good job then are we?"

"Why?"

"Because Torchwood is written on the SUV."

"Are you two done?"

"Yes Dad."

"You know Gwen you're different from the other officers." I said.

"Why?"

"You were the only one who wanted to know what we were doing."

"Last night in the alleyway, I saw you." She told Dad.

"And what did you see?"

"You revived him."

"No. What did you see?"

"You resuscitated him."

"No, what did you see?"

"You brought him back to life."

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood?"

"This is Torchwood. All around you"

Dad took her to the cells and showed her the Weevils. Then they took the invisible lift and left. Tosh, Owen, Suzie, and Ianto went home. Since they went home I figured I had better stay up and wait for Dad. But I could barely keep my eyes open. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the lift.

"Rose? Why are you still up?"

"I thought I should wait for you come back."

"You don't have to wait for me Rose. I always come back."

"Where's Gwen?"

"She went home."

"Did you give her any Retcon?"

"Yes."

I felt so bad for Gwen. Now she wouldn't even be able to remember us. Retcon: Dad used to erase people's memories of Torchwood.

"It's late. You need to go bed."

"So do you."

"Don't argue with me missy. Bed. Now."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Rose."

(Time Skip)

When I woke up the next day it was late and Suzie was acting really weird. She wiped her records grabbed all of her belongings and was running through the cog door.

"Suzie? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Rose. And so are you."

She shot me and the world went black.


	3. Investigations and Confessions

**I'm back with the real Chapter 3! I'm sorry that it's taken so long I've started Junior year of high school and I've been suffering from writers block. **

**Before I forget I changed chapter two a little to (hopefully) make more sense. Also we are going to explore a little of Rose's past and she is going to have out-of-body experience for part of this chapter.**

**Thank you xRachelxBrowniex for giving me ideas for this chapter. I would also like to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. Thank you for the support. And (this is very important) this story will NOT be shipping Janto. However this story will be shipping Harcooper but it's going to happen later. I would tell you more but as River Song has told the Doctor many times, Spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm sorry if any characters are OOC**

**On with the story!**

I'm a ghost. At least I think I'm ghost since I can see my unconscious body lying on the ground by the cog door. I can also see Dad frantically calling Owen telling him that I might be dying. Wait don't people have out-of-body experiences when they're going to die? I don't want to die. If I'm dead then Dad will be alone and I don't him to be alone. He already lost Mom I really don't think he'll be able to handle my death when he's already lost her. I know we only met yesterday but I still don't want him to be alone.

No that's not right. We hadn't met yesterday. We met each other when I was eight.

_"__Daddy? Why do you have to go?"_

_"__I have a very important job Rose."_

_"__Can't you stay with us?"_

_He got down to my level._

_"__No."  
"Why?"  
"Part of my job is to protect you and Mommy."_

_He hugged me. I hugged him back. _

_"__I love you Daddy."_

_"__I love you too Rose."_

That was all I could remember. I could always ask Dad about it. If I could stop being a ghost.

I heard Owen yelling "Clear!" The room was spinning. It took me a few seconds to realize I was in the med bay.

"See Jack? I told you she was fine."

"You had to restart her heart Owen."

"But she's fine now."

"Really? There's nothing wrong with me?"

"Your Dad and I thought it was a bit strange but there was nothing wrong with you."

"Rose? Who did this to you?"

"Suzie."

"_What?!_ Owen don't let Rose leave the Hub until we find Suzie."

"But.."

"No buts it's safer here."

Dad left the med bay grabbed his coat and took the invisible lift outside.

"Owen? Should Dad really be going up there by himself? What if Suzie tries to kill him?"

"He'll be fine Rose. He can take care of himself. Besides he wants to make sure that you're safe."

"But…"

"He'll be fine."

"Owen? Do we have a list of everyone who's taken retcon?"

"We do. Why do you need to see it?"

"I have my reasons Owen."

"I can't give it to you unless you tell me why."

"I just wanted to make sure Dad put Gwen's name on it."

Apparently Owen believed my lie because he was handing me an incredibly long list of names of people who had been retconned. I had no idea how long I had been sitting on the couch reading the list when I noticed a name.

Mine.

I know Mom said that Dad wanted to protect me but why did he have to retcon me? And what was he _doing_ out there? Trying to find Suzie? Trying to make sure Gwen stayed as far away from us as possible? Brooding on a rooftop?

I know the last one sounded a bit weird but Ianto told me that Dad sometimes stands and broods on rooftops for no apparent reason. Once Dad came back I was going to ask him why he had retconned me.

But when Dad came back I couldn't ask him why he retconed me. I was too busy staring in horror at the security cameras.

Gwen and Suzie were standing in front of the invisible lift.

And Suzie was holding a gun.

I hurriedly typed coordinates into my manipulator and pressed go.

Thankfully I was only a few feet away from them. I ran as fast as I could putting myself between Gwen and Suzie.

"Why are you doing this Suzie?"

"I needed the bodies. That's how it works. Violent death. And it was so easy. To bring them back, I'd position myself behind the head, so they'd never see me twice."

"But you've killed three innocent people Suzie."

"It was the only way. The more I use the glove, the more I control it."

Gwen was staring at us with confusion.

"I don't understand. What glove?" I turned to face her.

"The one that we used to bring John Tucker back to life. Do you remember that Gwen?"

I shouldn't have turned around. I heard a gunshot and my back hurt. I crumpled to the ground. Gwen was staring at me in horror. I stared back at her.

"Everything's going to be fine Gwen."

"How do you know my name?"

"We met yesterday Gwen. Can you do something for me? I need you to tell my Dad that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't listen to him." I heard another gunshot before I passed out.

* * *

I heard voices. Dad's and Owen's.

"Jack. There's no way that Rose can be fine. Suzie shot her twice."

"And?"

"She should have some sort of injury. Except her autopsy report shows that there's nothing wrong with her."

I groaned and I thought I heard Owen leaving.

"I'll let you do the explaining Jack."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Gwen was remembering us, Suzie confessed to killing three people for the glove and then she shot me. I passed out after that."

"Suzie killed herself and Gwen is joined of Torchwood."

Tosh was at the the top of the stairs to the med bay.

"Jack the Rift's been active."

Dad helped me to my feet.

"Let's get to work."


	4. Day One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Torchwood would be back with a new season.**

**On with the story!**

Tosh, Owen, Dad, Gwen and I were on our way to a crashed meteorite. It had fallen through the rift and Dad wanted us to find it before "anyone else get their hands on it."

Gwen had a huge grin on her face and I could tell that Dad was happy to see her

"Good to see you by the way. How are you holding up Rose?"

"I'm fine Dad."

"You're sure?"

"I'll be Ok_._"

He didn't like the idea of me coming with them since Suzie had shot me again but I had told him that he wouldn't need to worry about me.

"Crash site is one hundred meters ahead." Tosh told us.

I stared, there were a lot of people here already. We exited the van walking towards the barrier of military men and police.

"All right. Usual formation." Dad told us. But since Gwen and I were still new at this I had to ask the obvious question.

"Dad? What's the usual formation?"

"It varies." Owen said.

"How does a usual formation vary?!"

The police opened the barriers for us and let us in. But since I have a terrible sense of direction I somehow got separated from Dad and the others and wound up in a tent with a bunch of angry looking men with guns. And they looked even angrier when I burst in.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll just be going now." I'll just aimlessly wander the crash site to find the others and get even more lost.

Unfortunately the angry guy from earlier had a friend that noticed me barging in so now there are two angry, intimidating men with guns.

"This area's restricted."

"No it's all right. I'm with Torchwood."

"Don't mess with me, little girl. You're not with Torchwood. And even if you were ...

I relaxed when I saw Dad walking up behind them.

"You'd have put out the welcome banners! Now, first of all, she's no little girl. From where I'm standing, all the right curves in all the right places. But she _is_ Torchwood. We both are. And we'd appreciate it if you'd leave us to do the real work."

All the right curves in all the places? That was creepy coming from Dad but I'm not going to dwell on it. He held his hand out to me.

"Shall we?"

I took Dad's hand as he lead me through another group of angry looking men, out of the tent and to the crash site.

"So let's see what we came for."

When Dad and I got down to the giant rock Owen was already examining it.

"What do we know?"

It's a giant rock from space. Or we _could_ go with Owen's technical term.

"Bog standard space debris. That's a technical term."

"So take all the readings and let's get out of here."

Gwen and I watched the others work. I was starting to wonder why I had come with them. I hadn't been very helpful. I went and got myself lost in a tent with angry military men with guns. While I was contemplating my reason for being here Owen needed Gwen's help.

"Make yourself useful, sweetheart! Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox."

"Not sweetheart - Gwen. One syllable, sure you can manage it."

"Not sweetcheeks? Freckles? New Girl?"

"It's a shame your tool's not big enough for the job, darlin'."

Gwen threw the chisel to Owen.

"Catch!"

But Owen didn't catch the chisel instead he watched as it punctured a hole in the rock. Sorry bog standard space debris. Dad put a gas mask on me and we watched a pinkish purple gas fly out into the night.

Gwen kept apologizing on our way back to the Hub.

"Gwen it's going to be ok."

"How is going to be ok Rose? We have no idea what that gas was. It could be killing a ton of people for all we know." Owen snapped.

"Maybe if you caught the chisel Gwen wouldn't have to keep apologizing."

"Stop it both of you. Arguing isn't going to help solve the problem." Dad said.

We were silent until we got to the Hub.

"I'm so sorry."

"Seriously, stop saying that." Dad told her.

"But I am! I mean, really, I mean really, really sorry. God, I can't believe it."

"Didn't they teach you Health and Safety in the police?" Owen asked.

"You two chucked tools at each other, so I ...

"We didn't miss."

"I'll sort it. Whatever's happened, I'll deal with it. What d'you think has happened? I mean, it was just gas, wasn't it? That can't be too bad, can it?"

"Right, because gas never did anyone any harm."

Dad nodded.

"On the plus side, we've got good evidence, relatively undamaged."

"On the downside, there's an alien on the loose, we don't know where it is,why it's here or what it's going to do."

"You said it could be killing a ton of people Owen." I said.

"Give her a break!" Tosh was glaring at Owen.

"God, this has been the worst first day ever."

"We all make mistakes. Get over it. Now we find and recover whatever came out of there." Dad said. He was doing a poor job of lifting Gwen's spirits.

Ianto cleared his throat. He was standing at the top of the steps with a clipboard. "This might help. Nightclub death been phoned in to 999. Circumstances sound... a little unusual."

Gwen and I ran up the steps examining the clipboard.

"Might be connected."

When we got to the nightclub we went to the ladies' room staring at a pile of dust on the floor.

Dad had a very important question for the club owner.

"How did you know this used to be a body?"

"The security footage."

"We need to see that CCTV."

As soon as we got to the security room Dad covered my eyes.

"Dad? If you didn't want me to come with you could have just told me to stay with Ianto."

I don't really remember what happened after that. But Dad was using a device to try and locate the girl from the security video.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"I'm using satellite-tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite."

I stared at him with confusion. Luckily Tosh was able to tell me what Dad was trying to say.

"He means he's trying to find out where it's come from."

"Oh."  
'Hey! Sometimes techno babble is good for the soul."

When we got back to the Hub Tosh was figuring out the gases from the space rock.

"Gas traces confirmed as Vorax and Suranium."

"Great, my two favorite gases. Can we do a check, and find out what we know about them?" Dad said.

"I'm all over it.

"What's this doing?" Gwen asked Tosh.

"I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV. This cross-checks her face with the UK population."

"You can't have every face in the UK on there. That would be against civil liberties, data protection, all that stuff ... Gwen protested.

"Still doing that "you" instead of "we" thing."

"Ah. A hundred and nineteen suspects. This thing's supposed to give us asingle match." Owen said.

"The CCTV was too low res. I've tried magnifying and augmenting but it just breaks up. Which means that the software can't function properly."

"It's narrowed the numbers down. I could check through the rest. You know,the old fashioned way - with my eyes." Ianto said.

"What about the fingerprints I took off the alley wall?"

Unfortunately the fingerprints Gwen found didn't have a match.

"It was a long-shot, anyway."

"Just a bit."

"Least I'm trying to do something."

"No, you're trying anything."

"The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club. Tosh, can you reformat the image recognition software to trace her journey backwards via the street camera network?"

"It'll take a while to process. Every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds of thousands of probabilities"

"Have a go. At least we'll know where she started the evening."

"We could cross reference that with the addresses on the remaining face matches."

"Good one, newbie! That's a bit more like it!"

* * *

While Gwen went to the cells to question Carys. The sex alien made Carys and Gwen make out with each other but Dad and Tosh managed to get Gwen out of the cells. Gwen and Owen got into an argument and Ianto brought us dinner.

"So ... who's for Chinese?"

Dad, Tosh, Owen and Ianto then preceded to tell me and Gwen I story about this lady's husband that was an alien.

"And she said ... she said, "If I'd known that's what he was, I neve would have married him!"

"She knew! She knew all along!"

"She didn't care."

"Until he started leaving black piles of mucus in the bathtub.'

"Always the big giveaway. Aliens have no sense of household hygiene. Which reminds me, gotta pee."

As soon as Dad left Tosh, Owen, and Ianto were staring at me and Gwen.

"So what's he told you?"

"About?"

"Himself!"

"The three of you have been here longer than us."

"We were banking on the two of you."

"Why?"

"Hasn't he told you anything?"

"Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay."

"Owen Harper my Father isn't gay."

"Really?"

"Would I be here if he was?"

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man."

The others got into a discussion of whether or Dad was American when I got an idea.

"I think I know someone that might be able to answer our questions."

"Who?"

"My Mom."


	5. Timelines

**I'm back. This chapter is going to have spoliers for Fragments. I want to thank my friend who reviewed as me. We didn't realize that I was still on my account when she was reading it. I'll get back to writing the show after the next chapter. Also (I should have put this in the first chapter) I put Rose's description on my profile. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing. If I did Torchwood would be back. **

"But isn't she… Owen started but paused. He didn't want to mention my Mother. None of them did.

"Yes."

"So how are you going to ask her?"

"My vortex manipulator. Dad has one too. It lets us time travel. All I need to do is enter a date and time and I can go anywhere and everywhere."

"What are we gonna tell your Dad when he asks where you went?"

"Tell him I went out and I'll be back soon."

I pressed go.

Hopefully I wouldn't be gone for long but I had only used it once and that was to find Torchwood. I had no idea if time would pass. It could five minutes where I was and a day back at the Hub. I just hoped it work. Anyway since I've hardly told you about my Mother I should do it now. Her name was Stefanie Harkness. She met Dad when she worked for Torchwood. When Dad found out she was pregnant with me he forced to live in America and to stay as far away from him as possible. He didn't want me growing up in the Hub. He tried his best to protect from the horrors of Torchwood but it didn't work out that way after Mom died. Mom made a deal with him. If she died I _had _to live with Dad.

I should also explain how I got my manipulator. While Mom was working for Torchwood she found it in the archives. She was kind of upset with Dad since he forced her to live in America to raise me by herself. So she took the manipulator from the archives. She didn't know how it got there and she didn't care. She took so I could find Dad when she died. Of course she didn't know that she would die she just took it in case of emergency.

I had arrived at my destination.

There was one problem.

I wasn't in the right place or in the right time period.

I was near a younger version of Dad.

With sideburns.

We were in an alley and he has a glass bottle sticking out of his abdomen. We weren't alone. There were two women wearing old fashioned clothes. They looked like they could be from the late 1800s. And they were silently watching me and Dad. This is great. Dad will probably wonder who I am and I can't tell him. And I have no clue who these two women are but they don't look very friendly. They were coming towards me and Dad. One of the woman pulled a white handkerchief from her coat and held it over my mouth and nose. The last thing I heard before passing out was Dad gasping for air.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of one of the cells. Instead of having glass with air holes there were bars. And someone was watching me. I stared at the pair of shoes my eyes slowly traveling up the person's body until I saw his face. Dad was watching me. I bet the women in the alley put him up to it. Unless this was how Dad had started working for Torchwood. If it was the late 1800s he would have to be dead by now. Except he wasn't. The only thing that had changed about Dad was that he no longer had sideburns. Which led me to believe that Dad couldn't die. I would have to ask him that when I got back home. Hopefully Dad wouldn't ask me who I was. Mom had told that if I somehow managed to meet her or Dad in their pasts I wasn't supposed to tell them who I was.

She told me that it would rip time apart. She also told me that Dad had told her everything he knew about time travel and his adventures with the Doctor.

"I know that the three of you are wondering who I am. But I can't tell you. I would love to tell you sir but I can't. My Mother told it me it would rip time apart."

I stared at my manipulator.

"I'm sorry sir but I've got to leave now. I can tell you one thing though. This your past and my future."

I entered my coordinates and pressed go.

I was grateful when I was back in the Hub in the right time period.

Unfortunately Dad was the only one in the Hub.

And he looked really angry.


	6. Forgiveness

**Sorry about the wait. And writing two oneshots for Phantom of the Opera. But thank you for patiently awaiting this next chapter. And thank you ****unshakespearean for leaving two reviews!**

* * *

**I'm going to be skipping the episodes:**

**Ghost Machine**

**Cyberwoman**

**Small Worlds**

**Contrycide**

**Greeks Bearing Gifts**

**Random Shoes**

**Out of Time**

**Combat**

**Captain Jack Harkness**

**because I haven't seen them or in the case of Cyberwoman and Small Worlds are too depressing for me write.**

**However I will be writing two separate stories for Rose.**

**One will have The Doctor**

**And the other is a surprise but I think you're going to like it. ㈴2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is so short but I've been busy with school. I guess school gave me writers block. As soon as I'm done with this chapter I'll start They Keep Killing Suzie.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Dad didn't say anything. He just walked to his office. I followed him.

"Where did you go? And where did you get this list?"

He had the list of retcon victims.

"Um..Well…Dad…I may or may not have accidentally ended up in your past."

He looked even angrier.

"But Mom told me that if I did manage to end up in either of your pasts that I wasn't supposed to tell you who I was. And I didn't, I told you that it was my future and your past."

"How did you get this list?"

"Owen gave it to me. Why is my name on it?"

Dad didn't answer me. That's never a good sign. After a few minutes of silence he finally gave me an answer.

"I did it to protect you."

"Protect me? How is _retconing _me _protecting _me? I know that you said part of your job was protecting me and Mom but why did you have to _retcon _me?"

Eventually he answered me, but it wasn't the response I was looking for.

"It's complicated Rose."

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get a real answer out of him. I left his office going outside. I eventually made it up onto the roof. I sat there shivering in the cold watching the citizens of Cardiff carry on with their daily lives. I brooded wondering why Dad retconned me. I heard footsteps behind me. Dad had decided to follow me up here. He sat next me. He looked crestfallen.

"Am I bad parent?"

"No. I think you're just not used to dealing with a teenage girl."

"But don't you want to know why your name was on the list?"

"Not yet. I'll let know when I'm ready for an explanation."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Retconing you. Forcing your Mother to raise you on her own."

"It's okay Dad. We have each other now."

For the first time after Mom's death I was happy.

Unfortunately that happiness ended when Suzie came back.


	7. They Keep Killing Suzie Part 1

**Here's the next chapter. Part two should be uploaded sometime today.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been three months since Gwen and I joined Torchwood. Dad, Tosh, Owen, Gwen and I were on our way to a murder investigation. We hadn't been to one of those in a while. Let me just say that when we first got there I didn't like the woman in charge.

"At last, you must be Torchwood. My team bitch about you all the time."

"And you are?" Dad asked her.

"Detective Swanson."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." They shook hands.

"So I've heard. Tell me something, are you always this dressy for a murder investigation?"

We weren't dressy. Unless jackets and sunglasses were now considered dressy. To make matters worse Dad was flirting with her.

"What you rather me naked?"

"God help me, the stories are true."

I knew we have to see the body at some point.

"So who's the victim?" I asked her.

"That's victims plural. Yesterday a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street, Alex Arwyn, 28, single, estate agent."

She gave Dad a file with the victims information.

"Here we go. That's from the scene of crime; today in here we get two more. Mark and Sarah Briscoe, both 33, married, he's a surveyor she works in education."

"What about the smears of blood? Is that writing?"

"Work in progress… Come inside and see the finished thing."

I won't go into all the details but there was a _lot_ of blood. It covered most of the crime scene, the victims and someone had written Torchwood on the wall in the victims blood.

After we left the crime scene Detective Swanson showed us a file about the killer.

"Initial findings say : Caucasian male, early 40's, smoker, drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never see before."

Owen took it from her.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble."

"What is it?"

I read the file over Owen's shoulder.

"There's something called Compound B67 Dad."

"You're kidding?"

"What's Compound B67?"

"Retcon, he's got retcon in his blood."

(Time Skip)

We were in the conference room while Owen explained what Retcon was to us.

"B67, aka retcon, aka the magic ingredient of the amnesia pill."

"And this belongs to us. Whoever this killer is, it's someone we gave the amnesia pill to."

Ianto quietly entered the conference room taking the seat next to Gwen.

"Is he remembering he was a serial killer, or is he becoming a serial killer because of the Retcon?"

"Wait a minute, I've taken retcon."

So have I.

"Better stay away from sharp objects. Ianto how many people have we given amnesia pills to?"

"2,008."

"Hey what if they've all become psychotic!" Owen said cheerfully.

"Do you have to sound so happy?" Tosh said.

"Yeah I'm just saying, Mean Streets!"

"Tosh, narrow the list down to fit Swanson's profile start checking them out fast as you can. You two there's gotta be a link between the victims, find the link, find the killer, get to it."

"Jack if there is a link then why don't we just ask the victims ourselves?" Gwen asked.

"Not the right time for a séance thank you very much."

"The first time I met Torchwood you had that glove."

"Heh heh, no way."

"Not after what it did to Suzie."

"It brings people back to life; just for two minutes, we could question the murder victims."

"That's exactly what she said. She was one of us, we trusted her, and now she's dead because of that thing."

"The glove stays in the safe where it belongs."

"These murders are happening because of Torchwood. So Torchwood has got to do something."

(In Jack's Office)

"It fell through the rift about forty years ago; lay at the bottom of the bay until we dredged it up. I always figured it wasn't just lost, whoever made it, wanted rid of it."

"You know, we never gave it a cool name."

"You know, we never gave it a cool name."

"I thought we called the Resurrection Gauntlet."

"_Cool_ name."

Ianto had a suggestion for us.

"What about… the Risen Mitten?

I guess we were all feeling a bit overwhelmed from earlier because no one had a comment for Ianto's idea.

"I think it's catchy."

With that we took the Risen Mitten to the med bay.

Dad, Gwen and I stood around the body of the first murder victim, Alex Arwyn

"Dad are you ok?"

Dad ignored my question, threw Ianto a stopwatch and put on the Risen Mitten.

"Don't forget, the maximum resurrection time was two minutes, that's only because Suzie had practice, the most we're likely to get is 30 seconds, ok? Tosh you ready?"

"Ready and recording. This man was victim number one, name Alex Arwyn."

Dad put his hand on Alex's head.

"Come back Alex, come back…

"How does it work?"

"You just of feel like reaching into the dark, finding the dead. I can't… I don't… Arghh !"

Dad took the Mitten off shaking his burnt hand.

"Damn ! Sorry never was very good with this thing, Owen?"

"No, I tried last time, we all had a go, it only responded to Suzie."

"Well I never had a go." Gwen said.

Jack cautiously gave Gwen the Mitten.

"It's cold."

"It warms up… the glove relies on some sort of empathy, maybe compassion and… Just be yourself."

Gwen put her hand on Alex's head.

"Help me, help me, help me!"

"Alex, I need you to listen to me."

"Somebody help me… Help me!"

"That's what we're doing. Alex. You were attacked. You know who it was? Who attacked you?"

"Who are you?"

"How long?"

"Where am I?"

"15 seconds."

"Who are you?"

"I'm just trying to help sweetheart, I'm just trying to help."

"I want my Mum. Please, let me see my Mum."

"He's gone."

"Let me keep trying."

"Gwen he's dead."

"But I can bring him back."

"But I can do it, just let me try!"

"Gwen, look at me. He's gone."

"Amazing, she's a natural… 24 seconds."

"Give Ianto a stopwatch and he's happy."

"It's the button on the top."

"What do you think Gwen? You wanna stop?"

"Yes."

I was going to regret my next decision.

I took the Mitten from Gwen and put it on.


	8. They Keep Killing Suzie Part 2

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes Dad."

"Recording, victim number two, Mark Briscoe."

"Hey there. Just look at me, look me in the eye. That's it."

"Where am I?"

"You've been hurt. We don''t have long, we need to know who attacked you."

"Is my wife alright?"

"We're looking after her. Now Mark, who was it?"

"It was that man. He belonged to Pilgrim, he went to Pilgrim."

"What's pilgrim?"

"Oh my God, he had a knife."

"No Mark he's gone. But we don't have long. What was his name?"

"35 seconds."

"Max, can't think of his surname."

"Trying Pilgrim and Max. Get a description."

"You've got to give us something more so we can catch him."

"There was, there was someone who knew him better… That woman… She was always talking to him."

"What was her name?"

"Where's my wife?"

"Her name?"

"Suzie."

"One minute, five seconds."

"Jack, did I hear that right?"

"Could be anyone. Must be lots of women called Suzie."

"Not connected to this case. We've been talking to the wrong corpse."

(Time Skip)

"I'll record from my station, I'm sorry but I don't want to look her in the eye. Sorry."

"I'm getting a reading… uh no it's gone."

"Are you getting anything Rose."

"Just memories, nothing living, she's too far gone."

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing we can do. That's it, we're out of options."

"There's always the knife. When she killed all those people she always used the knife, it's made out of the same metal as the glove."

"We've seen it before, metallic resonance. Like the glove works better if the knife is part of the process, like closing a circuit."

"Let's use it."

"Small detail, the knife was used to kill people. She's already dead."

"We could kill her again."

Dad cut Suzie's arm with the Life Knife.

"Nothing."

Dad stabbed Suzie in the chest.

Suzie came back to life.

"Suzie listen, just look, look around you, look at where you are. Think, think. Try to remember. Suzie. Suzie look at me."

"Jack. Oh my God, there's a knife in my chest. Did you kill me?"

"You killed yourself, remember?"

"Oh my God, I…I shot myself."

"We gotta ask you about Pilgrim."

"No. Wait a minute, didn't I kill you?"

"Never mind that we need names and details."

"Who's using the glove?"

"Sorry…"

"Oh I might have known, Rose bloody Harkness!"

"30 seconds."

"When you were in Pilgrim you gave the amnesia pill to a man, Max. Do you remember?"

"What ? You brought me all the way back just for Max?"

"We need to find him. Who is he ? What's his surname?"

"He was just some... loser."

"We're losing her."

"Stay here!"

"Don't force it Rose."

"She's not getting away this time, stay here. No!"

Pain shot through me and I collapsed on the floor.

"I told you to stop."

"But you wanted to know who killed those people."

"It's alright, I got her. Okay, pulse… Yeah she's alright. We need to get her out of here. Can you come and give me a hand."

"It's the glove. I told you they get hooked!"

"Alright, don't make a fuss, it's over now."

"Erm, excuse me… I'm still counting."

"Well there's not much point, Suzie's dead."

"No according to your equipment she's just unconscious."

"What the hell's going on ?"

Dad stayed with me while Owen to check on Suzie.

"Oh my God, he's right… she's alive. Suzie's still alive, look, and she's bloody breathing!"

"She can't be."

Dad brutally pulled the knife out of Suzie.

"No still breathing. No stopping her. She won't die."

"One minute thirty and counting."

(Time Skip)

"Dad is going to kill us Gwen."

"You can always go back."

"Someone has to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble."

Gwen got in the driver's seat and I got in the back.

"I'm taking you to see your dad and that he's ok. Sorry. I must be mad. Jack's not stupid, he's gonna catch us."

"You never know, we might get lucky."

I noticed that Suzie wasn't as pale as she was when I brought her back. I had an unbearable headache but I eventually fell asleep.

"Rose. We're at the hospital."

Gwen had to get me a wheelchair because I was so exhausted.

When we got the room with Suzie's Father she shot Gwen.

"Gwen!"

I stared at Suzie in horror.

She was healthy.

She was killing me slowly and painfully.

"What's happening to me?"

"Sorry Rose."

She removed her headscarf.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop."

"You're getting shot in the head… slowly, and believe me it hurts."

"Almost better. Completely gone soon…

"No!"

"Dad… It's me dad… Wake up! Dad, it's Suzie. Hello Dad."

She ripped the breathing tube out of his mouth and took me to Gwen's car.

It's so dark. Am I dead? I'm dead aren't I? I don't want to be de-

Air flooded my lungs.

"Whoa! It's ok, it's ok… relax…"

Dad held me as I sobbed on the way back to the Hub still in a state of shock.

A few weeks later the world was ending.

* * *

**Was it good? bad? Maybe you could leave a review and tell me how I'm doing?**


	9. End of Days

**I'm back. I don't know how long it will take for me to write Utopia and Sound of Drums but this chapter has taken me four days to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Torchwood would be back.**

* * *

The world was ending.

The Rift had been going haywire after Dad and Tosh came back from 1941.

Dad called a meeting.

"Okay, I've been fielding calls all night. The government, UNIT, the CIA ...half the western world and a good portion of the Eastern are asking the same question: Is this anything to do with us?"

"And is it?" Gwen asked.

(In the Conference Room)

"I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern."

Tosh had brought up a map of the city. There was a huge red dot where we were. This is our fault.

"The cracks in time trace back here to the rift. This city - this Hub – is the center. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering because of you." Dad said glaring at Owen.

"What?"

"You opened the Rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through."

"If it wasn't for me, you two would still be in the 1940s. So are we going to sit around crying into our lattes, or shall we do something about it?"

"Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults."

"And do what with them?"

"We'll deal with phase one first, then I'll tell you about phase two."

"You can't control time. You can't send them back! What are you gonna do?" Owen yelled.

"We'll think of something!" Dad exclaimed.

"Hey, this is _not_ the end of the world."

"Are you sure Dad?"

"I'm certain of that."

The computer beeped. Ianto went to check it.

"Priority one attendance requested at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof. They're sealing off the area and designating it a hot zone."

Owen put his ear piece on.

"I'll go."

"Tosh go with him."

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine on my own."

"And you'll be even better with me alongside. Shut up and come on."

Gwen was glaring at Dad.

"Did you have to pick on him in public like that?"

"All our actions have consequences."

"And all your staff have feelings, Jack, even Owen."

"Well, you would know." Dad said pointedly.

"He brought you back." Her phone rang. "Would you rather be stuck in World War II?"

Dad didn't answer Gwen. Gwen answered her phone.

"Hello." She paused. "Jack, Rose we need to go to the police station. There's been an emergency."

(Time Skip)

They had arrested a Roman soilder. They couldn't understand him since he was screaming in Latin.

"Double murder. Stabbed two blokes in Penarth. Brutal, it was. No mercy. What are we supposed to do? He doesn't speak a word of English, and he's dressed as a bloody Roman soldier!" Andy said.

"He's not _dressed_ as a Roman soldier, he _is_ a Roman soldier and he's shouting in Latin." Dad said.

"Only word I could pick out was Gelligaer." Andy said.

"Gelligaer. There's a Roman Fort out at Gelligaer. Built around 75 AD." Gwen said.

"So, he was on his way there, time splintered, he ends up here." I said.

"Excuse me?" Andy said.

We looked at Andy forgetting he was there.

He waved at us.

"Hi. Any time you feel like talking sense ..."

"That soldier came through a crack in time." I said

"She's not serious, is she?"

We walked through the hallway towards the cell with the Roman solider.

"This sort of thing just doesn't happen. Not in Cardiff." Andy said.

"Just because you can't understand, doesn't mean it isn't true." Dad said.

"I know it sounds mad, Andy but ..." Gwen said trying to explain what was happening to him.

"All right, Mulder and Scully. Say I do believe you, which I don't, because it's bollocks. Say I do. How exactly are we meant to handle a prisoner from two thousand years ago? I mean, has he got the same rights as anyone? How's this gonna work with the CPS?" Andy said.

Dad took out a filled syringe from his coat pocket.

"We'll take him off your hands." Dad said.

The solider started to scream at us in Latin as he ran towards the cell door.

We backed from the cell in terror. While Dad went towards the cell door.

"Under any other circumstances, an exuberant Roman soldier would be my idea of a perfect morning." Dad said.

"Careful, Dad."

Dad went in the cell and sedated the Roman solider.

Andy looked at Gwen hesitantly.

"Everyone's saying it, you know - in work, on the streets. Do you think this is the end of the world?"

Gwen smiled.

"Oh, Andy, don't be silly. Do you think the world's gonna end on your shift?"

"I've seen you use that smile on a lot of people."

"What smile?"

"The smile you use to reassure people when deep down you know everything's gone to shit."

(Time Skip)

Dad had called another meeting when Tosh and Owen came back.

"Owen. How was the hospital?"

"Laugh a bloody minute. They've got an outbreak of the Black Death."

"What? Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed.

"How are they coping Tosh?"

She seemed to be in a trance.

"Tosh! How are they coping?" Dad said trying to snap Tosh out of her trance.

"Um, Owen got the place quarantined and organized treatments for those who've been infected."

"Only consolation is, it's treatable in these days. But you know, what happens when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying smallpox or Ebola, or something from the future we don't even know about? What do we do then?" Owen said.

"Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating." Dad said.

He headed for his office. Owen blocked his path.

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!" Owen said.

"What do you suggest?" Dad said.

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are." Owen said.

"Owen ..." I said.

"No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're gonna get out of this!" Owen said.

"You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was 'Don't Mess with the Rift'. But you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you." Dad said getting angrier by the minute.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back." Owen said.

"And now people are dying." Dad said.

"What? So I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen questioned.

Now Owen was getting angry.

"Who are you, anyway? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. We've looked. So if you're not even a real person, then why should I follow your orders?" Owen said angrily.

"Get out." Dad said.

"What?" Owen said.

"Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty."

"No. You can't do that!" Tosh shouted.

"Bollocks, you are!"

"Dad, wait."

Dad walked toward Owen.

"You're done here."

He walked toward his office.

"What, so that's it? The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me?"

"For God's sake! Both of you! We need to stick together on this." Gwen shouted.

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here. That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now."

"So now we know how it is. So that leaves me 24 hours to savor the good times."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Think about it, Gwen. Nobody leaves this place intact. Sometime in the next 24 hours ... I get Retconned. All my memories erased. I don't know where or when, but he'll get me."

"Dad, this has gone far enough."

He didn't back down.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

Owen put his gun on the table.

"Good luck with the end of the world. I would say thanks for the memories.."

"Jack, for God's sake!" Gwen yelled.

Owen left.

(Time Skip)

The others had gone insane.

They wanted to open the Rift but the computer needed our retina prints. Dad had told them to stop what they were doing and Owen had shot Dad.

"Owen?! _What have you done_?!" I sobbed.

Owen was shaking still in shock from what he had just done.

I was shaking as they took my retina print. They also took Dad's.

Dad grabbed my leg and I screamed.

"What have you done?" Dad said weakly.

The glass in the conference room shattered as Ianto and I struggled to get Dad out of the Hub.

Dad staggered between us his legs couldn't support him.

"It's going to be all right, Dad. Everything is going to go back to normal."

"From out of the darkness, he is come." Bilis said.

He was the manager from the dance hall where Dad and Tosh disappeared.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the rift."

"What?!" Gwen said.

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer. Come to feast on life. The whole world shall die beneath his shadow." Bilis said.

A huge beast was walking through the city killing everyone in its path.

"I look upon you, my god, and know my work is done."

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack." Gwen said.

Dad looked at me.

"Just you ... get me to an open space."

(Time Skip)

"What are you gonna do?"

"If Abaddon is the bringer of death, let's see how he does with me. If he feeds on life, then I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet."

I grabbed onto his coat.

"No, wait! Wait, you're too weak! Please don't leave me again..."

Dad had to pry my hand off of his coat.

"Get out of here!"

"But-

"I'm sorry Rose. I need you to drive as fast as you can.

"Dad..."

"Bring it on!" he shouted.

I curled up in a ball and covered my ears as Dad screamed in pain.

Eventually Abaddon had disappeared and Dad wasn't moving.

"_Dad! Wake up! Please wake up Daddy you're all I have left..."_

I sobbed into his lifeless body.

(Time Skip)

We were in the morgue standing around Dad's body.

"You're certain?" I asked.

"He's ice cold. No vital signs." Owen said.

"He survived when you shot him. When I first joined, he said he couldn't die." Gwen said.

"He was wrong." Owen said.

"I want to sit with him."

"Rose ..."

"I want to sit with him."

They left me there waiting for Dad to wake up.

(Time Skip)

I lost track of the days.

I spent most of them sitting with Dad and talking to him even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

Tosh had tried to get me to go back upstairs.

"It's been days. You have to face up to it. He's not coming back."

"I believe in him."

"Let him go Rose."

Tosh leaves me there with Dad. I stare at his lifeless body tears flooding my vision.

"I love you Daddy." I say as tears stream down my face while I get one last look at him.

I started walking away from him.

"Thank you."

I ran over to Dad to see a huge smile on his face.

I hugged him.

"Don't do that ever again Dad."

I brought Dad his clothes and once he was done changing we went upstairs. When Tosh saw us she ran over to Dad and hugged him. Gwen hugged Dad. When Ianto was hugging Dad Owen was coming back from the Autopsy Bay.

"I'm...

"I forgive you."

Owen cried into Dad's arms.

(Time Skip)

Gwen and I were with Dad in his office.

"What's happened to the rift Dad?"

"It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed. But it's gonna be more volatile than ever."

"The visions we had. We all saw people we loved. What did you see?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing...There was nothing."

"Jack ... what would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?"

"The right kind of Doctor."

Dad stood up and left his office.

"Dad ...? Are you okay?"

"Where are they with those coffees?" Dad asked.

A machine beeped. Dad's hand in a jar was glowing.

"Dad? Why is the hand glowing?"

Dad didn't answer me. He took the hand and ran out of the Hub.

I went after him.


End file.
